


What Fools These Mortals Be

by LovingGwendolaj



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, F/M, Not Cheating, Open Relationship, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Shakespeare, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj
Summary: *** This work is RPFNikolaj goes to see Gwen’s play in London, finally.  Crazy times ensue as usual, but Gwen is startled by a shocking admission from Nik that could impact their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well we have waited forever for Nik to attend Gwen’s play and I’ve been wanting to write this for a while. I felt like I needed to start it today, even though I probably should wait a couple more days to see if he actually does attend. (I’m hoping by posting this today perhaps I will “jinx” myself and he will actually show up in London 😂😂) 
> 
> Anyway, let’s pretend he already went and see where this goes 😊

She was magical. From the first moment he laid eyes on her all those years ago he knew he was looking at someone special. Seeing her on that stage though, in her element, commanding an audience and mesmerizing them with her presence and talent - it was beyond anything he could have imagined. Nik had seen her act, up close and personal, and he was thankful to get to work with her so closely, but this was something different - she captivated him with every word and every movement. When the play was over his heart ached with sadness because he wanted more. 

He had promised her he would come and see her perform, but Gwen had no idea he was there. With only a few performances remaining she had quit asking when he was attending and likely gave up on him being there. But the weekend before he told her he was coming - Wednesday night - not Tuesday. He didn’t want her to know he was in the audience. He didn’t want her to look for him or feel any sort of pressure from his presence. Nik wanted to see her shine like she did every single night, and he didn’t want her to do anything different because he was watching. 

The audience adored her. The place was sold out, yet again, and while the rest of the cast was very talented, he had a good suspicion that she was the reason why. Women, men, young and old gazed at her with such fondness and Gwen deserved every bit of it. She put her heart into every performance and people recognized that. Nik wasn’t at all surprised to hear that patrons had returned to see the play more than once. 

Miraculously, not a single person had recognized him in the audience. He had purposely picked the most secluded seat he could get, that still gave him a great view of the stage. He wore his reading glasses and a hat in hopes it would disguise his appearance a bit. He knew any fans who spotted him would still recognize him, so chances were he just got lucky. 

Now he needed to get lucky again because he wanted to surprise Gwen in her dressing room and he had to find the right person to let him backstage. As fans started to leave he lingered a little longer and then made his way to one of the ushers. He chose a female because as much as he hated to be ‘that guy’ he knew there was a better chance of using his charm and good looks to help him get what he wanted. 

He took off the hat and glasses first and then approached her. “Oh hello - Sophia -” he looked at her name tag. When she looked at him and froze he knew already that he had her. The look of recognition was on her face. “I’m Nikolaj Coster-Waldau,” he said, introducing himself and holding out a hand to shake. 

She took it, looking dumbfounded. “Yeah, I recognize you,” she muttered. 

“Listen, is there any chance you could get me backstage?” he asked. “I came to see my dear friend Gwendoline perform tonight, but it was a surprise and she doesn’t know I’m here. I would like to see her and let her know I was in the audience.” 

“Oh, uh, well, I don’t have the authority to do that, but, well, if you come with me - uh - maybe I can find someone who does.” That was 20 minutes earlier and after speaking to 3 more people he was finally led to Gwen’s door by a friendly security guard named Earl. 

Earl left and Nik knocked lightly on the door. “Come in,” a voice called out. Just hearing her speak made him smile with happiness. They hadn’t seen each other in forever and he couldn’t wait to wrap his arms around her. 

He pushed open the door and walked in, shutting it quickly behind him. “Hey,” Nik said softly. 

Gwen turned around, realized who it was and squealed with delight. She jumped out of her chair and ran for him, in her dressing robe and bare feet. “Oh my God, it’s you. You’re here.” She flew at him and threw her arms around him and Nik caught her, hugging her tightly. Gwen’s face was tucked into his neck and her body was flush against his. He could feel her breath on his skin and his body tingled with goosebumps. 

She drew back and looked at him for a moment. God, she was incredible. Her eyes were sparkling, dark blue and beautiful, her face was stripped of all the stage makeup she’d been wearing - it was all her - plain and natural, the dressing gown was silk, or satin and it hugged her curves - everything about her was perfect. Gwen touched his face and ran her fingers through the early stages of the beard he was growing, then reached up to tossle his hair lightly. “I’ve missed you so much,” she said softly. 

The second she looked down at his lips, the tension was too much for either of them to bare. They met halfway and attacked each other hungrily. His hands tangled up in her hair pulling her closer as they kissed like two lovers who had been separated for way too long. Nik took a second to reach behind him and lock the door - just to be safe, and then tangled his hand right back up into her silky curls. 

This was exactly what happened every time the two of them were alone. They desperately craved each other for sexual pleasure and intimacy. Thankfully they were both in relationship where this behavior was deemed acceptable or things would have been extremely tricky indeed. 

Giles and Gwen were companions who were occasionally intimate - but the fundamental basis of their relationship was their emotional attachment to one another, as opposed to the physical. They lived together and acted every bit a couple in public, but they were both free to explore and receive sexual gratification with others. Nik knew Gwen loved Giles and was very happy with the way their relationship worked and Nik was pleased that she was loved and cared for, and had her emotional needs met by someone she trusted. 

As for Nik’s own relationship - from the first date Nukaka had made it clear that she wasn’t looking for monogamy. She was an actress and a singer - he was an actor - she knew they would spend large amounts of time apart if they were to become a couple. She never wanted to be that woman who worried who her husband was fooling around with when they were apart. It made more sense to her to just allow him, and herself, to be with others when they wanted or needed to. Nik had a hard time with it at first, but eventually he was able to overcome his feelings of jealousy because he knew that he was the only man Nukaka loved - and the rest was just sex - nothing more. 

When Nik decided he was coming to see Gwen’s play Nukaka planned a trip to Greenland and Giles headed out of town for a few days. They both knew that Nik and Gwen had a sexual relationship and were happy to give them the space and freedom to be together. What the two couples had was very weird and unorthodox to some and they knew the general public wouldn’t understand. People could be very harsh and judgemental about things, especially when many didn’t understand open relationships and would see it as adultery - which was why Nik and Gwen had never allowed their relationship to be seen publicly - out of respect for their partners and also to protect their careers. 

Nik drew her tongue into his mouth and enjoyed the taste of her. It had been way, way too long since he’d sampled her. He was looking forward to going back to her place where he could sample her in other places too. He wanted to really take the time to savor her as he tasted everything she had to offer. 

It was pretty clear though, that even though the main course would come later - they were definitely in for a quick appetizer. Nik moved his hands to her ass and squeezed it, feeling the smooth silk crinkle in his palms. Gwen moaned into his mouth and he swallowed it up as his heart started to pound wildly. 

He had to have her. Nik pulled away, panting, and their eyes met again. She had to have him too - he could tell. She reached for his belt as his hands gropped for the tie on her robe. His job was so much easier, a little tug and it fell open, revealing her breasts and flat, bare stomach. She was naked except for a little green thong, the same color as the dress she wore for the play. Nik sucked a breath and let it out with an aroused groan as he pushed the robe off her shoulders. It fell to her elbows and then dropped to the floor when she let go of his pants long enough to let it slip off. 

She had his belt undone and his top button, and when Gwen pulled down his zipper he sighed with the relief of some extra room for his raging hard on. His pants fell to his ankles and Gwen reached her hands inside his boxers to grasp his bare ass, giving it a good hard squeeze, just like he’d done to her, before she used her arms to help shove them down. 

With his dick free and her almost nude his arousal was higher than ever. He grabbed her roughly and spun her body around, cupping her tits, one in each hand, while he pulled her ass back against his groin. He rubbed his dick up and down the crack of her ass, grinding against her until they were both moaning with pleasure. 

“Fuck me, now,” she hissed, clearly trying to keep her voice low. If any of the other actors were still in their dressing room they might be able to hear them if it got too loud. 

Nik walked her over to the dressing table she’d been sitting at when he arrived and bent her over. Gwen set her arms down and gripped the side to brace herself for what was to come. He rubbed his hand over her right ass cheek and then gave it a hard slap. He saw her knuckles turn white as she gripped harder from the sting, but he knew her and he didn’t even have to look at her face in the mirror to know a good hard smack was very erotic for her. He did the same to the other cheek and left a matching red mark. She couldn’t hold back the groan the second time though and it made him smile. 

He couldn’t wait much longer himself though so he rubbed his fingers down the crack of her ass, following along with the material of her thong, down between her legs. Gwen widened her stance to give him better access. As he got lower he could feel the material turn wet. She was already soaked with arousal, dripping for his cock. Nik hooked two fingers inside her thong and pushed them up into her. Gwen gasped as toyed with her pussy, fucking her as deep as he could with his fingers. 

He pulled them out and immediately lifted his hand to his mouth sucking her juices off them one at a time. The taste flooded his senses and he felt his cock start to throb. It was time. He reached back down and pulled the material to the side to expose her sweet, glistening pussy, red, ripe and juicy, waiting for his dick to fill her up. 

Nik rubbed the tip of his shaft over her opening, thoroughly covering it with her slick lubrication before he finally plunged into her with a grunt. It was absolute heaven being inside her. She fit him so perfectly, like they were made to satisfy each. Nik pushed into her, so deep in her pussy it brought him up onto the tips of his toes and she took all of him with a low moan. 

He enjoyed it for a moment and then pulled all the way out. He looked down at his cock, glistening with moisture, so hard and thick, then he slowly penetrated her and pushed all the way in one more time. After that things got crazy. He couldn’t hold back any longer and he started to pound into her hard and fast, furiously - just the way he knew she liked. 

Their bodies slapped together, as he slammed into her ass with his groin, over and over again, pushing his cock into her pussy as fast as he could. Her hips and thighs were making contact with the table, shaking it. Nik smiled as the little Jaime Lannister doll, that matched the Brienne doll he had at his home in LA, fell over from the banging. 

Nik knew the look on Gwen’s face, he knew when she was about to come, and he could tell it was about to happen. He also knew the woman could be ridiculously loud when she orgasmed, so in the nick of time he covered her mouth with his hand and muffled the scream that was about to come out of her. She bit him afterward and Nik laughed just seconds before he unloaded inside her. 

Her pussy was still throbbing when he reluctantly pulled his cock out so she could stand up. They both started to get dressed. “Wait,” Gwen said all of a sudden. “Why are you here tonight? You were supposed to come tomorrow?” 

After making a crude joke about ‘coming’ he explained his reasoning. Gwen smacked him, but he could tell she was actually touched. Maybe after he made love to her properly he would take the time to tell her how absolutely mesmerizing she’d been. 

“So are we ready to go?” He asked once she was fully dressed.

“I, uh, I have the Stage Door thing, there are fans waiting - “ her voice trailed off as she looked at him sadly.

“You know you don’t have to go out there every single night,” Nik said softly. “You do it because you’re kind and sweet and you love your fans - but you don’t have to.” 

“I just don’t want to disappoint anyone,” she admitted. “But that also includes you.” 

“Then make some excuse and let’s get out of here,” he urged her. “Blame any guilt you’re feeling on me - I can take it if it means I get to spend a little more time with you.” 

“I think if they knew I was with you tonight, some of them would be pretty happy,” Gwen teased. They knew their fans craved seeing them together in any capacity and would eat it up if they knew he’d been at the play and they were going to spend some time together. 

“Then what do you say?” he asked, giving her a suggestive look. “Are you going to take me home and teach me a lesson for not telling you I was coming to the show tonight?” 

Gwen narrowed her eyes. “I will - on one condition.” 

He nodded. “Name it.” 

She smiled wickedly at him. “You have to take a selfie with me and let me post it in a couple of days. It’s the least we can do to make it up to some of the people I’ll be disappointing tonight.” 

Nik groaned dramatically, as if it was such a difficult hardship. Then he smiled at her. “You have yourself a deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long. If anyone has triggers with anal and somewhat rough sex (it’s really not that bad) then you might want to skip this one. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading ☺️ Hope you like ❤️

There was a knock on her dressing room door just as Gwen finished getting ready and was about to head out. “Hey, just wanted to let you know that the Stage Door meetings are cancelled for tonight,” one of the Theatre employees told her. 

“Oh? What happened?” She asked in surprise. 

“They had to evacuate the area until the city can check for a potential gas leak. Police are out there now blocking it off,” he explained. “I went out and didn’t smell anything, but we won’t know for sure until public utilities arrives. No idea how long that will take so you might as well go home.” 

Gwen thanked him and somehow managed to hide her giddy smile until she was alone. She couldn’t believe her luck. Now she could spend the evening with Nikolaj without disappointing her fans. They would still be disappointed but it wasn’t her fault at least. 

She gathered her things and headed to her car. Nik was waiting at her place so she texted him to let him know she was on the way and would explain when she got there. 

Gwen drove the opposite direction of the way she would normally go home. She wasn’t going to the flat she shared with Giles - she was going to the place she still owned, where she lived as a bachelorette before her and Giles moved in together. She never met Nik for their trysts at her home with Giles. Even though they weren’t doing anything wrong, it just felt weird to be in that space doing intimate things with another man. 

So her old flat had kind of become “their place.” Sometimes it seemed strange, as if she was living two lives, when she went to her flat. There was nothing secret about their relationship - the people who should know did know. But the public didn’t know the truth so they still had to keep things secret from most of the world. 

Nik was the only man she brought home though. Any other sexual flings she’d had took place at the other person’s home or at a hotel or anywhere else that was discrete. It actually had been a while since she’d been with anyone but Nik or Giles though. She had been so busy with the play she really didn’t have time for much else.

The fuck they had earlier was incredible. In their long stretches of time apart she would start to forget just how amazing their sexual relationship really was. Gwen never stopped missing him though. It wasn’t the same to catch up in texts and phone calls. She loved talking to him face to face and she desperately missed acting with him. There was something so special about sharing your craft with someone who means the world to you. They were compatible in so many ways. 

They were also incompatible in so many ways as well. They both knew that they could never live together for an extended period of time. Even spending so much time filming together would make them crazy sometimes, but when they really started to annoy each other it almost always turned physical. Wild, hard, angry sex where they fought and fucked like feral animals. Those times were almost embarrassing if the sex wasn’t so damn spectacular. 

Gwen smiled as she drove. She couldn’t imagine her and Nik ever being in any sort of comitted relationship - they would end up fucking each other to the death. If she could choose a way to die though, banging Nik would be an extremely good option. 

He was waiting and opened the door for her when Gwen got there. She was already explaining what happened as she waltzed in the door and dropped her purse. “Something about a potential gas leak, so they had to evacuate the area until it’s checked out.” 

“Huh, worked out perfectly for us didn’t it?” he said with a shrug. Gwen looked him over. Nik had removed his tie and the top few buttons of his dress shirt were open. It was untucked and he was barefoot. He looked relaxed and casual as if he truly was at home in her flat. “Come on. I was snooping around and I found some massage oils. Let’s get you nice and relaxed,” he said, looking at her suggestively. 

Gwen followed him into the living room where he’d set up a makeshift massage table with cushions and covered it with a sheet. It didn’t bother her at all that he truly felt comfortable in her place and would wander around looking through her things. She had nothing to hide from him - they were always very open and honest with each other. 

“Take off your clothes,” he commanded. Gwen found it really sexy when he tried to dominate her even though she didn’t often give in. They battled back and forth for the upper hand even when they were fucking. 

“Only if you do too,” she shot back. Nik glared at her, but started to unbutton the rest of his shirt. She gave him a satisfied smirk and started to strip off her clothes until they were both naked. Nik had actually put on a little weight, not much, just enough to be noticeable and she thought it made him even sexier. 

He made a gesture with his hand for her to lay down so Gwen laid on her stomach. She felt the oil being drizzled onto her back followed by his hands. Nik had given her massages before, but not like this. The heat from the massage oils hit her as soon as he started rubbing her skin. It was warm and tingly - extremely relaxing. Nik kneaded her shoulders and back, working out all the knots and tension. Gwen took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. 

He started to work his way lower, but skipped over her ass and moved up and down each leg first, right to her toes and feet - not missing an inch. This time when he went back up he did work her glutes, but it was still in a very non sexual way. 

It wasn’t until he had made sure to work every single muscle he could reach that things took a turn. She felt his hand move down the crack of her ass in between her legs. Gwen lifted herself just slightly to give him better access. “Oh fuck,” she moaned as Nik rubbed around her outer lips with two fingers, squeezing and pulling just slightly. The heat of the oil started to burn and it made it feel even better. He had only been near her pussy for a matter of seconds and Gwen knew she was getting wet already. 

With a single finger her rubbed over her slit, up and down, never penetrating though. She lifted her ass higher, begging for it and hating that he already had her to that point. What made it even worse was that he didn’t give it to her. He was fully in control at that point and she wanted to strangle him. 

“Turn over,” Nik said huskily. When Gwen rolled the first thing she looked for was the massive erection she knew she would see. She smiled and licked her lips as she salivated over his delicious thick cock. She laid down and got comfortable again while he repeated the same process of what he’d done to her back. He massaged her everywhere but her erogenous zones first and then finally moved to her breasts, squeezing them and plucking at her nipples leaving them all tingly. 

When he finally pushed her legs open Gwen held her breath, but once again he just teased her, rubbing and pulling, but still never penetrating. She growled in frustration, which made him smile, which in turn annoyed her even more. Her body was tingling all over, from the massage oil and from how fucking horny she was. She needed something inside her so badly - his finger, his tongue, his cock, a toy - it didn’t matter - she just needed something to break that barrier and give her some relief from the tension that was building. 

Gwen realized there was one way to get what she wanted. She turned her head and reached up with her right hand to cup his balls. Nik groaned immediately and Gwen drew him close enough to take his dick into her mouth. It momentarily distracted him and he quit playing with her pussy. She had to lift her hips and rub herself against his hand to remind him what he was supposed to be doing. 

They spent the next little while giving each other such sweet pleasure. While she sucked his dick, eliciting deep groans when she took him deep into her throat, he finally pushed into her pussy and was shoving two fingers into her slick core. Gwen lifted her ass up and moved with his rhythm, driving herself closer and closer to the edge. 

She didn’t want to come until his dick was in her though. “Fuck me,” she hissed after releasing his dick, watching it bounce, wet with her saliva. If she had to beg she fucking would, but she pleaded with her eyes in a very submissive way and it was enough. 

Nik climbed between her legs and was inside her with one thrust. Her body was slick and a bit sticky from the massage oils, but her pussy was slick and wet on his dick. Nik had already pushed her close with his hand so it only took a few long deep thrusts to make her explode. “Fuck yes,” she screamed. They didn’t have to be quiet there and they rarely were. Her body responded ferociously, shuddering and throbbing with release while he continued to fuck her slow and deep. 

Once Gwen had fully recovered she pushed Nik off her and then shoved him onto his back. She climbed on top of him, took his cock inside her and rode him hard and fast as her tits bounced up and down. Nik moaned when she reached down and played with his nipples. “You like that?” she said seductively as she continued to dance on his cock. “You fucking like that?” she hissed, pinching them hard. He gasped and his eyes flashed. She had finally pushed him far enough to see a spark of anger and he would make her pay - just like she wanted. 

Nik sat up and grabbed her. Somehow with his crazy strength he got them both to their feet and then shoved her roughly towards the couch where he bent her over the side. Gwen was immediately turned on from the thrill - she was a freak and loved it when he got aggressive. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back. It was somehow rough and gentle at the same time. She knew he didn’t actually want to hurt her - just enough to give her the pleasure she craved from it. “I’m going to fuck you in the ass,” he growled. Gwen felt her body respond to his words, heat flooding her core once again. 

He let go of her hair and grabbed her ass, spreading her cheeks. Gwen felt the tip of his dick rubbing her pussy, gathering up lubrication. Then there was pressure on her anus and she shivered. She relaxed and let him slowly move all the way in, moaning loudly. When they did anal he was always really careful with her - almost too careful for her liking, but it was sweet so she never complained. 

Nik fucked her slowly for several pushes in and out. She heard him groan with pleasure and then felt his grip tighten on her hips before he started to move faster. “Yes,” Gwen screamed. “Yes.” She loved the way he responded to her encouragement, so enthusiastically. His hips slapped into her ass a few more times and then Nik pulled out. He grunted and she knew he was coming on her ass cheek. 

She held her position and waited while he wiped away the mess. The satisfaction she was feeling made her legs start to feel weak and shaky and when she stood up she wobbled. Nik grabbed her and held her for a moment until she was steady. Then he kissed her tenderly before releasing her. 

After cleaning off the massage oils as best they could they walked naked to her room, hand in hand while Nik commented about how long it had been since he’d had a really good fuck. “Oh come on, it’s not like you weren’t banging cute little southern belles in Knoxville this past weekend,” Gwen commented, rolling her eyes at him. 

Nik shook his head and looked at her very strangely after they flopped onto the bed. “You really don’t know, do you?” 

“Know what?” she asked curiously. 

“You’re the only one,” he said. “I never wanted this open relationship thing. It was all Nukaka’s idea and I just went along with it because I was madly in love with her and if that was part of the terms I figured I would learn to live with it.” Gwen stared at him. Was he actually saying he’d never been with any other women but his wife and her? “I never intended on being with anyone but her - not until you came into my life.” 

She was completely dumbfounded. How had she not known? “I, uh, I don’t know what to say,” Gwen stammered. 

“It’s really not a big deal,” Nik said, trying to shrug it off. “It doesn’t change anything between us.” 

But it was a big deal. It was a huge deal. He was telling her that she was the only reason he wasn’t completely faithful to his wife. She was the one that made him break whatever code he’d developed for himself. It was one thing for her to be a frequent partner for a man in an open relationship who had several others as well, but this was completely different. Gwen couldn’t help but wonder if she would made him stray had him and Nukaka been in a monogamous relationship. If things were different would the two of them be having an illicit affair? Or could they have resisted each other and held up their morals and values? 

“I guess it doesn’t,” she muttered, more to appease him than because she actually believed it. “We could never live together anyway,” Gwen added with a laugh. 

When she looked at Nik they shared this brief moment where they just gazed at one another. It was as if they were both thinking about what she just said, wondering if it was really true. Finally Nik’s face broke into a smile. “Nah, we couldn’t,” he agreed. Does he look uncertain? Gwen wondered. She shook it off. It was silly to even consider anyway. A lot of things would have to change before they could go there anyway. She would have to leave Giles and Nik would have to get a divorce - both of which seemed preposterous at that point. “It would be nice if we could see each other a little more often though,” Nik added, sounding almost a little bashful. 

Normally she would have teased him but it just didn’t feel right. “I agree,” Gwen said. “At least we have the Emmy’s coming up.” 

“Nukaka and Giles are both coming,” he said, giving her a curious smile. 

“Then I guess we’ll have to find a good excuse to sneak away for a quickie - or two,” Gwen shrugged. “A bathroom at the HBO afterparty perhaps?” 

“Fuck you’re a naughty little minx,” he groaned. 

“Speaking of naughty,” she said, eyeing him. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that gas leak would you?” 

Nik faked a look of shock. “Who me?” 

“I knew it,” she squealed. “You are such an asshole.” 

“What?” he laughed. “I was sure I smelled something weird out there so I sent in an anonymous tip.” 

“That’s just how London smells,” she replied, laughing along with him. Everything felt so easy and calm between them and Gwen couldn’t remember feeling so relaxed and happy after a long day at the theatre. 

She yawned and curled her naked body up against him. Nik always maintained that he wasn’t a snuggler, but he never pushed her away when she cuddled up to him. “How long will you stay?” she asked sleepily. 

“If you don’t mind the company I can stay a couple of days. The girls are busy and Nukaka is away so I’m free. When is Giles back?” he asked. 

“Thursday night,” she muttered through another yawn. 

Nik stroked her hair, “Sleep. We’ll talk in the morning.” 

Gwen muttered good night and closed her eyes. Two more days alone with Nik, other than her time at work, was going to be such a delicious treat. The sex, the snuggling, the arguing - she loved it all. The one thing her mind kept drifting back to, until she finally nodded off, was that admission earlier. For some reason a single line from the play came to mind - _Lord, what fools these mortals be._ And strangely she fell asleep with an old Elvis song playing in her mind: _If I'm a fool for loving you, Then that's just what I want to be._

**Thank you for reading ** ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought to celebrate the airing of Gwen’s play today/yesterday I would add a third chapter to this one. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it and I hope everyone who had the chance to watch the play enjoyed it ❤️

When Gwen woke the next morning Nik was still sleeping. Her mind instantly went right back to where it was when she’d fallen asleep and she slipped out of bed to go make coffee and think. She had another performance that evening and would have to head to the theater early in the afternoon, so that meant she only had the morning to spend with Nik. She really wanted to make the best of it, but for some reason she felt the need to make it extra special. 

She could just get back in bed and they could fuck some more and that would be fine, but she just had this nagging feeling inside her that was telling her to think of something better. She saw her camera sitting on the counter and it triggered an idea. By the time she had finished her coffee she had come up with a fun, but naughty little plan. She had a little pang of guilt because the plan involved the use of Giles studio, which she thought might be crossing a line - but she knew that Giles really didn’t care about things like that. He was as much of a freak as the two of them and he would have happily joined in a threesome if he was invited. 

She raced into the bedroom and saw that Nik was laying there awake. “Hey, I need you to get dressed and go for a walk. There’s a cafe a few blocks south. Eat breakfast and then come back here and shower. I’ll text you an address where I want you to meet me when you’re ready.” 

“Uh, okay -” he looked at her strangely. 

“Don’t ask any questions,” she warned. “Just do as you’re told. And go - now.” He jumped out of bed with an army salute and within 10 minutes he was gone. 

Gwen checked the clock. She figured she had about an hour and a half to have everything set. She got herself ready first with a shower and razor to touch up all the parts that needed shaving. Then she found her sexiest thong with matching bra and put them on, taking a moment to admire herself in the mirror. She was blessed with insanely long legs and curvy hips, which made up for the lack of big tits that most men seem to like. But the bra she was wearing made the most of what she had and her boobs looked just as good as the rest of her. 

She added a low cut silky blouse and a comfortable pair of trousers that were still tight in all the right places. Gwen did her hair and makeup and then gathered a few other things she needed. When she was ready she dug through her purse to make sure she had the keys to the studio and headed out. 

The studio wasn’t large, but it was warm and comfortable. There were half finished projects, sewing machines, pins and needles covering work tables on the far side of the big open space, then on the other side it looked very much like a photography studio with different backdrops, racks of clothing and various props, tripods and other tools of the trade. 

In the few moments before Nik arrived she set up her favourite camera so it would be ready and spread a blanket on the floor off to the side. She wanted to photograph him and she knew she could convince him to model for her, she was very persuasive when she needed to be and he always gave in to her crazy ideas. She thought for a moment about some of the photos on instagram she had seen of him from his various photoshoots. There were some very sexy shots, but the photos she wanted to take would never be seen by anyone but her, and maybe Giles since she did owe him and she knew she would feel guilty enough to tell him what she’d done. 

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and Gwen took a deep breath before walking over to open it. Nik strode in confidently, looking around, intrigued. As he passed she could smell his cologne and she felt a little quiver of arousal. He was wearing jeans and a tight, black, long sleeved t-shirt under a brown leather jacket that he was already shrugging off. 

“What’s with all this?” he asked eyeing the photoshoot area she’d set up, then giving her a suspicious glance. 

“I want to photograph you,” she announced. 

“What, like that selfie you want to post?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “I have a new camera that I’d like to try. I was doing a lot of modelling before the play started and for some reason I’ve had this burning desire to see what it’s like on the other side of the lens.” 

“Oh, uh, why me? I’m sure Giles could let you practice on some of the models he brings here to wear his designs,” Nik said. 

Gwen shook her head again. “I want it to be you, someone I trust - someone who will be patient - I just- ” It wasn’t often she struggled for words. “I just want to share this with you - today, while you’re still here. I wanted to do something different and special.” 

“Right now?” he asked. “Really?” 

She nodded. “Please? I won’t take long. Maybe 20 minutes - half an hour, tops.” Why did he always have to be so difficult? 

“Do I have to?” he whined. At that point she already knew she’d won. “Fine, but you owe me,” he grumbled harmlessly. 

“Yay,” she squealed excitedly, so as not to let on that she already knew who was fully in charge. “Take off your shoes and socks and head over to that stool.” The first few minutes were all very professional. They had both been in countless photoshoots and they knew the drill. He easily followed all her prompts and cues and Gwen knew she already had some really amazing photos on her camera. She even threw in a couple of props and got a pretty sexy shot of him holding a riding crop, giving a suggestive look that quite honestly left her with some very, very dirty thoughts. 

“Okay now lose the shirt,” she instructed. 

Nik froze and eyed her for a moment. At first she thought he was going to refuse, but what actually happened was so much better. “You first,” he said, crossing his muscular arms in front of him. 

Gwen felt her heart start to pound. She honestly hadn’t even imagined that he might not only play along, but actually flirt right back. “Um, who is the photographer here? Do you ever question the creative process of other photographers when you’re at a photoshoot?” she challenged. As much as she loved that he was reciprocating, she still wanted to maintain her leverage and control. 

“If you’re going to objectify me I would feel more comfortable if I’m not the only one half naked,” he huffed haughtily. 

She knew he was teasing and she could have pushed harder, but why the fuck not she decided. This could actually turn out even better than she’d imagined. She had worn the sexy bra and panties for a reason, after all. “Fine,” she sighed, pulling her shirt off quickly. He stared at her for a minute and Gwen could feel his eyes washing over her, lingering on her breasts. Then he slowly pulled his own shirt off over his head. 

Somehow she pulled herself together long enough to get some shots of him shirtless. The air in the room was warm, but she felt goosebumps on her bare arms as the tingles of arousal began again. It wasn’t just the absolute sexiness on display before her, but the knowledge of what she planned to do next. Gwen set the camera down and slowly walked towards him. Nik studied her, but remained silent. She stopped right in front of him and slowly reached for the button on his jeans, popping it open. He looked down and watched her, but didn’t stop her at all. She didn’t stop there, she also pulled down his zipper allowing a glimpse of his dark blue underwear. This wasn’t how it usually happened between them. This was different, and exciting, just like she’d wanted. 

The air between them was thick and heavy and there was a magnetic force that was drawing her closer, but she took a step back anyway. “Now what?” he asked as she backed away. 

“Now you take them off,” she replied, giving him a flirty smile. 

“You know the deal,” he shot back. 

This time she didn’t argue. The thong she was wearing was going to destroy him, just like the one she was wearing the night before, she had no doubt of that. Nik pushed his jeans to the floor and kicked them away while she wiggled out of her own. Gwen turned around and heard him groan, then she slowly bent over to pick up her camera from where she’d set it down. 

Before she had a chance to stand up he was behind her with his hands on her hips and his groin area pressed up against her ass. When she stood up he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him. “This photoshoot is over,” he said into her ear with a low growl. “You only planned that whole thing to seduce me and it was fucking hot.” 

“Me?” Gwen said, trying to sound shocked and innocent. “I was just conducting a harmless photoshoot. You’re the one who made me undress.” She felt his hand move between their bodies to squeeze her bare ass and she couldn’t hold back the moan. 

Nik rubbed himself against her and she could feel his erection. “We shouldn’t be doing this here,” he said, rather unconvincingly. “We really, really shouldn’t be doing this.” 

Gwen broke from his embrace and turned to face him. “Why not?” she asked. “Don’t even bother to try to tell me you don’t want it. I know you better than that.” Her eyes drifted to the bulge in his boxer briefs and she felt warmth spreading low in her belly. 

“Giles. This is his studio,” he said, giving her a look. 

“Giles doesn’t care, you know we have a very open relationship and we’re honest with each other about everything. He knows you and I fuck and he’s always fine with giving us our space,” she shrugged. 

“Yeah, our space,” Nik echoed. “He’s not offering up his studio for a love nest.” 

“It’s fine. Do you want me to call and ask him right now?” she asked. 

“Oh my God no,” Nik gasped, looking horrified. “Are you really sure he won’t care?” 

“I’m sure,” she said confidently, even if she wasn’t 100% convinced of the accuracy of her statement. But she knew even if Giles was upset it wouldn’t last long, he would forgive her. 

That was all Nik needed to hear before his mouth crashed into hers and he kissed her passionately. She felt every inch of her body respond to him as she kissed him back. Their tongues met and her legs felt weak. 

Nik’s hands were all over her body, a body he knew very well, and Gwen felt her bra release. He broke the kiss to pull it away and immediately bent his head to suck on one of her nipples. It was very clear, very quickly like it was pretty much every time they were together, that this wasn’t going to be slow or romantic love making - she was about to get fucked and fucked hard. And she was absolutely ready for it. Her pussy was aching and she knew she was so wet. 

He spun her around again and Gwen felt his hand slide down inside the front of her thong, his fingers probing into her folds. They both moaned at the same time. “Fuck,” he hissed. “I can’t wait any longer.” He guided her a few steps forward and bent her over the stool they’d been using for the photo shoot. 

Her heart was beating so fast in her chest it was making her feel dizzy. There was just something about being somewhere maybe they shouldn’t be, and the whole build of the photoshoot, that was making this whole thing feel so edgy and erotic. 

Nik yanked the thong down with one quick pull and it dropped to her ankles where she kicked it off so she could spread her legs open wider. She couldn’t see what he was doing behind her and the anticipation only heightened her arousal. 

But her curiosity got the better of her and she snuck a peek over her shoulder. Nik had taken off his underwear and she could see his dick, hard and thick. She had an urge to turn around, drop to her knees and suck his cock, but before she could move he stole her idea. 

Gwen gripped the edge of the stool to keep herself steady as Nik buried his face in her pussy. His tongue licked and probed her over and over, until she couldn’t hold on anymore. She cried out as the orgasm hit her. It hadn’t taken long, but she was so turned on even before he started the oral - and the man was really, really good with his tongue - she’d grown to really appreciate those skills. 

Her pussy was still throbbing when he stood up and shoved his dick deep inside. He hadn’t given her even a few seconds to recover, but she didn’t mind at all - it actually made her orgasm last even longer as he started to fuck her slowly. Gwen was surprised at his initial restraint, moving slowly in to fill her up and then inching back out. It felt absolutely amazing to take him fully inside her like that and sometimes he would pull out all the way and re-penetrate her which drove her wild. 

The slow and easy was nice, but after a few minutes she was ready for more. “Fuck me,” she ordered. “Hard and fast, everything you’ve got.” 

“My pleasure,” he responded, speeding up immediately, slapping hard into her ass while holding her hips to keep her in place. He pounded her pussy just like she wanted and somehow he lasted much longer than she expected he would. “Fuck I’m gonna come,” he moaned, quickly pulling out. They hadn’t used protection so he finished on her ass with a grunt. Gwen had turned to watch and couldn’t believe how turned on she felt once again, watching him jerk off a few strokes and then ejaculate on her. It felt warm and wet, but cooled from the air almost instantly. 

“Don’t move,” he instructed. She watched him wander naked over to a box of tissues nearby and then come back to clean up. When he was finished she stood up, but didn’t reach for her clothes. She wasn’t ready for it to be over and putting their clothes back on was an ending. 

“Come,” she said, offering a hand. She led him to a blanket she’d spread out earlier and tugged him to sit, then she straddled him and dropped to her knees. Gwen knew it would take time for him to recover, but she planned to make the best of it. She touched his face and then leaned in to kiss him. This time it was slow, but very erotic. His hands explored her body and she ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed. 

Gwen had no idea how long they’d been making out for, but she certainly noticed when he was hard again. She lifted up and then repositioned herself to take him inside. With his cock deep in her pussy Gwen went back to kissing him for a while longer. It was always so easy with him, so comfortable. Eventually she eased him onto his back and started to ride him slowly. This time she was in control and she fucked him while she watched his beautiful face filled with lust and desire. 

It may have been reckless, stupid even, but she didn’t move off him when Nik warned her he was going to come. This time he came inside her and it somehow felt way more intimate, though she had enjoyed the other way as well. Gwen rolled off of him and laid down right beside him. 

“Why all of this?” he asked softly. “I’m not complaining, but we’ve never - you know - done anything different like this before.” 

She took a moment to consider his question. She knew exactly why she’d done this. Him admitting the night before that she was the only one he’d been with outside of his marriage - it stuck with her and she couldn’t stop thinking about it - even if he had tried to make it seem like it wasn’t a big deal. She just wasn’t sure if she was ready to admit that to him. 

“Gwen?” he said, when she was silent for too long. 

Just be honest, she told herself. “I can’t stop thinking about what you said last night,” she whispered. “I know you don’t think it means much, but I think you’re wrong.” 

“You always think I’m wrong,” Nik joked. He actually wasn’t wrong that time, it was true. “But this time I think you’re correct,” he finished. She felt her heart beat faster and she turned her head to look at him. “Gwen - you know I love you right?” 

Her heart thudded with his truthbomb. She was suddenly filled with too many thoughts and feelings to make sense of any of them but one, so she somehow managed a gentle response and it was all that was needed, “I love you too.” 

She found his hand blindly and they locked fingers. “I want to come see your play again tonight,” he announced. “This time I want to see it with you aware I’m watching, knowing I’m madly in love with you.” 

“Sorry,” she said, trying to sound sad. “We’re all sold out.” They both laughed and she rolled to lay her head on his chest. She didn’t know what was next for them, but she felt strangely content with the unknown. 

They were taping the play that night - it was going to be a huge, important performance. She knew with Nik watching she would be at the very top of her game because she wanted to impress him. She also couldn’t help but wonder if he might make it on camera for the keen fans to spot when the play was finally shared with the world?


End file.
